


Sincerely Yours

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-12
Updated: 2003-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil, LH, love, & submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours

"Kiss me, right here, right now."

Gil heard the challenge in Heather's voice and looked up from the menu he was perusing. He could see in her eyes that it wasn't just a challenge. It was an order. His eyes widened. They had played these games at the dominion but never outside it. 

"Kiss me," she said louder and more forcibly. 

Gil gulped and looked quickly around the restaurant. It was fairly crowded for a Sunday night and that had yet to attract any unwanted attention. He scanned her face and tried to gage her reaction. He would call himself an expert at body language but when Heather was like this, it didn't matter how good he was. 

She was better at controlling herself. 

He shrugged mentally and schooled his features in an approximation of hers. "No."

"No?"

Again he scanned her face for more of a reaction and came up with nothing. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Gil inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "Yes, I'm sure." He barely moved and didn't take his eyes away from hers. He didn't have long to wait. 

A perfectly manicured hand reached across the table and fisted his shirt in her hand so that he would have to move or choke. 

He moved.

She tightened the grip on his collar. "Your mine."

He nodded slightly and let out a relieved sigh when she loosened her grip. "I'm yours."

Heather settled back into the booth and for just a fraction of a second he could've sworn he'd seen her control slip. He rearranged his shirt and sat back. He'd gladly do this again if he could see that tiny crack in her armor that spoke volumes about the way she felt about him.


End file.
